Calvin Meets Calvin007
by Terminator Maker
Summary: Calvin meets his twin, Calvin007, in a weird and amzing adventure! PG due to harsh content... -Discontinued-
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This is my first attempt at origonal C&H fic. I got inspiration from so many websites, like CAHM. Any Ideas? ^_^ I'll do my best.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES: Sirk: I know it's weird! I made it because I'm a member making decisions! Dannor Ekenvor: I didn't register to CAHM. but I thought this up (well.kinda weird)  
  
Chapter # 1  
  
Calvin is sitting in his room when he sees a kid that looks just like him!  
  
Calvin: Who are you?  
  
Calvin007: I am you.  
  
Calvin: If you're me, who am I?  
  
Calvin007: You're me.  
  
Calvin: Then who are you?  
  
Calvin007: I am your twin.  
  
Calvin: Evil or what?  
  
Calvin007: There is no good or evil, there is only power, and  
  
those to weak to seek it...I always wanted to say that. Good.  
  
Calvin: Oh, okay.  
  
Calvin007: I must go now...-  
  
Calvin: Go? We just met!  
  
Calvin007: *fades away*  
  
Calvin: What the- *grabs Calvin007 before he leaves*  
  
Calvin007: HEY! GET OFF!! I MUST GO POTTY!!! :((  
  
Will Calvin let go? Will Calvin007 get to go potty?  
  
Calvin007: Hey! YOU STUPID NARRATOR!  
  
Narrator: What?  
  
Calvin007: I didn't say potty!!!!  
  
Narrator: Then what did you say?  
  
Calvin007: ARE YOU UNABLE TO TALK OR SOMETHING???!!! I SAID WEE-WEE!!!!! :((  
  
Oh, okay. Ahem... Will Calvin let go? Will Calvin007 get to go wee-wee? Find out next time, on  
  
CALVIN MEETS CALVIN007!!!!!!!  
  
:)) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! YOU SAID WEE-WEE!!!!!! :-)) HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Calvin007 (with a bat): I'm coming after you, you stupid Narrator!!! :(( AAHHH!! MY FACE IS ON FIRE!! Where was I?? Oh yeah- I'm comin' after you!!!  
  
Narrator: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After just meeting a long-lost twin he never knew, Calvin hurries to Hobbes to tell him what he had just seen  
  
Calvin: Hobbes! Hobbes! Hobbes?  
  
Hobbes: I'm in the bathroom!  
  
Calvin: Why is everyone in the bathroom these days?  
  
Hobbes: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Dad (walks in): What seems to be the problem? *Dad sees the Bathroom door and reads the Occupied sign* Oh, "Hobbes"! Are you stuck in the toilet again??!  
  
Hobbes: No! I am not!  
  
Dad: Oh, okay.  
  
CalvinBot (Calvin's newest invention): (walks in) what seems to be the problem? *Sees the Occupied bathroom door* Oh, Hobbes! Are you stuck in the toilet again??!  
  
Hobbes: NO I AM NOT!!!  
  
CalvinBot: Oh, okay *Puts on the X RAY VISION*...Nope, he's not stuck in the toilet... he's stuck in the Toothpaste Tube...  
  
Hobbes: I DON'T GET ANY PRIVACY AROUND HERE! : ((  
  
Calvin: Umm...  
  
Dad: Well you could of just told us!  
  
Calvin: I met-  
  
Hobbes: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!! : ((  
  
Calvin: THAT'S IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!! I MET MY TWIN BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! HE'S NOT EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone exept Calvin: WHAAAT???!!!!!!:0 :0 :0 YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!!!!!!!  
  
Will CalvinBot, Dad, and Hobbes ever stop arguing about the toothpaste? Find out next time on...  
  
CALVIN MEETS CALVIN007!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2  
  
after telling all of school about his twin, Calvin and everyone else try to look for him for questioning.  
  
Susie: Hey, Calvin  
  
Calvin (looking in bush but falls in): OWIE OWIE OCHIES!!!! Yeah?  
  
Susie: Wasn't Calvin007 in the bathroom?  
  
Calvin: Nah, he's not that stupid to stay in there.  
  
(Susie: Well, not a lot of smart people look and fall into a roesebush)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Calvin007: No one will ever find me in this Porta-Potty! HAHAHAA!.................................Why am I hiding again?  
  
Strange Voice: Ryu...Ryu...unleash the evil Hadou within you...  
  
Calvin007: COOL! YOU'RE AKUMA FROM THAT STREET FIGHTER MOVIE!! : -D  
  
Akuma: Woops, wrong movie...  
  
Calvin007: This isn't a movie! Not even close! This is a comedy on a FanFiction Website!  
  
Akuma: WHAT??!! I shouldn't have trusted that Geck Person-er-whatever his name was...(I'll have to destroy him later)-  
  
Gecko Boy: HEY I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Akuma: *whistleing* so...where are we?  
  
Calvin007: In a Porta-Potty  
  
Akuma: WHAAAAAT!!! :? ?!!!!!! :(( I'M GONNA GET YOU GECKO BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gecko Boy: WHATEVER!!  
  
Akuma: RRRROOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!! :((  
  
Calvin007: Hey, Akuma...bad sound affects, dude.  
  
Akuma: Like, ~~**~~WHAT-EVAH~~**~~  
  
Calvin007: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! YOUR PERSONALITY TURNED INTO A GIRLS PERSONALITY!!!!  
  
Will Calvin007 ever get out of the Porta-Potty? Will he ever find out if he's REALLY good or evil? Will Akuma find his stupid Street Fighter Alpha Movie? Will ANYONE be stupid enough to look in a Porta-Potty??!!!! Read on to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
A soccer game is underway!  
  
Onewa: And it's Team Mega baseball's ball! John passes it to Adam! Hey! A meterorite! AAAAHHH!!!!!!  
  
Team: We'll handle this!  
  
Unbeeknown: Where are the handlebars??  
  
Joe: Rollie, Pollie!  
  
Unbeknown: Huh?  
  
Joe: I'm going to roll you into a ball!  
  
Unbeknown: NO!!!  
  
Joe: *Rolls Unbeknown into a ball*  
  
UNBEKNOWN: Ow!! Ouch! This hurts!  
  
Spiff: Adam-  
  
Adam: I thought you'd never ask! *Kicks UNBEKNOWN reeaaally hard, aims it at the meteor, and the Meteor brakes*  
  
Rouge guy: More! More!  
  
Calvin007: My bottom smells awful.  
  
Calvin: There he is!  
  
All People (have on cortexes): GRAB HIM!!  
  
People Grab Calvin007  
  
Calvin007: What did you want to ask me?  
  
Calvin: Umm...  
  
All: That's a good question...  
  
Calvin007: Ugh! _:(  
  
Calvin: DUH DUH POH POH!  
  
Smock7427: NOW that's just copying!  
  
Calvin: Why is everyone's face on fire??   
  
Rouge Toa: NO MORE! NO MORE!!!!!  
  
Calvin: Why?  
  
Calvin007: Oh, brother...  
  
Calvin: Why?  
  
Smock7427: I'll use my Seeker Attack on his mouth! SEEKER ATTACK!!  
  
Calvin: Ooh! That rock is bigger than that one! *Ducks so Seeker Attack misses*  
  
Smock7427: DRAT! :((  
  
Smock: I'll freeze his mouth shut!  
  
Calvin: Why?  
  
Calvin: Oh! Look! A Bumblebee! *Runs after Bumble-Bee at last second so Smock's attack misses*  
  
Smock: %&^$^£%£"%  
  
TheChronicler007: You need a time-out mister!  
  
Smock: Oh, Drat.  
  
1 second later  
  
TheChronicler007: Since you're my favorite man, you're done!  
  
Calvin: OW! It stung me Mommy! WWWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
*Runs over to a Muka and hugs it* Kiss it and make it feel better! WAAAHHH!!  
  
Muka: *Raises neck, opens mouth, and is ready to chomp Calvin's head off*  
  
Louey: That would be doing us a favor...but alas, we have to do something *makes wind blow so Muaka's head moves and bites it's tail*  
  
Calvin: That was weird...  
  
Everyone except Calvin: YAAAAAY!!!! DUMBITIS IS GONE!!!..............DUH DUH POH POH!!!!!  
  
Oh brother...will everyone except Calvin ever be cured?  
  
Everyone except Calvin: Done!  
  
What was the point in that? Tune in next time on:  
  
CALVIN MEETS CALVIN007!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
Oh, and I forgot to rename the "Chronicler007" bits in the previous chapter...  
  
Anyway, here we go!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adam and Ronald II can be in it too! ;)  
  
Ronald II and Adam come along  
  
Ronald II: Hi!  
  
Ronald: You look just like me...only shinier!  
  
Fade: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT YET!!!!!  
  
Unbeknown: But you just showed us "THAT"!  
  
BD: Someone kill this guy!  
  
Adam: Gladly! *Pops and cracks fingers* Hm Hm Hm... Hehehe :)  
  
UNBEKNOWN (speaks in a low cowardly, scared whisper): mommy...  
  
Adam: SKAVENGER VA BARRAGE!!!  
  
7427: Me too! SEEKER ATTACK!!!  
  
TM: Me three! FANFICTION BLAST!!!  
  
Ronald I-...  
  
Fade: Get Out of Here!! I'll change you!  
  
Ronald II: But...but.  
  
K93, K7427, and TC007: Anyway... "BARRAGE!" "ATTACK!" "BLAST!"  
  
UNBEKNOWN: OOOOOWWWWIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
BD: That's better! Come on out Ronald II!  
  
Ronald II (wearing a girl's prom dress): SHUT UP! Grrrrr  
  
Everyone but PN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :)) :))  
  
R2: I'LL KEEEEEEEEEL YOU!!! GIRLY GA-GA!!!... FIDE! YOU IDIOT!!! YOU CHANGED MY ATTACK!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Everyone but PN: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAA!!!!!!  
  
Lewa: HAHAHAAHAAA!! Hang on! *Slashes dress off*  
  
PN: Thanks  
  
Ronald: It's soooooo shiny.... *walks over to R2 and drools*  
  
BD: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Smock and Hobbes: Hey! How come you get to cut it off!!  
  
Lewa: WELL DUH!! Hobbes, you'll just burn PN to death and Smock, you'll freeze him to death!  
  
Smock & Hobbes: Oh, Okay  
  
Calvin & Calvin007: HEY!! WE'RE THE STARS HERE! HOW COME WE'RE NOT IN THISS?!!!!!!?  
  
Calvin:!!!!  
  
Calvin007: $£^$%&  
  
Me: You just were AND Calvin007! YOU NEED TIME-OUT MUSTARD!!.....err....I mean.....MISTER!!!!!  
  
Calvin007: WHHHAAAAAAAAT??!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! MY NAME IS IN THE TITLE FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!!!!  
  
UNBEKNOWN: Okay, WWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Susie: AAAAAAHHHH RUN FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!!  
  
Jeeves: Hey!  
  
Susie: Tee hee!  
  
R2: Ronald! Will you stop drooling on me?!?  
  
Will Ronald Ever take his eyes off the second armour? Will Unbeknown ever die!? Find out next time in:  
  
CALVIN MEETS CALVIN007!!!!!  
  
Calvin007:I can't believe I'm in Time-out  
  
TM: HEY! That's 5 more hours!  
  
Permanent Characters:  
  
Smock (of course!) ;)  
  
Ronald  
  
Smock7427  
  
Calvin  
  
Calvin007  
  
TM a.k.a. Me  
  
Jeeves  
  
Hobbes  
  
Susie  
  
He-who-is-not-named-yet  
  
And the Narrator Guy  
  
UNBEKNOWN: Hey what about me?!  
  
Everyone but UNBEKNOWN: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 


End file.
